Borrow Your Umbrella
by Iceu Doger
Summary: Chan meminjamkan payung Seungkwan pada Hansol. Besoknya, Hansol mengembalikan payungnya. Tapi, Seungkwan malah meminjamkannya lagi pada dua temannya. /"Mana payungmu?"/"Percuma saja pakai payung kalau masih terkena hujan"/ Verkwan!


Tittle : Borrow Your Umbrella

Author : Iceu Doger

Cast : Boo Seungkwan

Choi Hansol

Other Cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, School life

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Cast punya bersama /?

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca pagi tadi, Hujan benar-benar turun disore hari. Senyuman cerah tercipta dibibir setiap orang yang menyaksikan dan percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Berbeda dengan orang yang tak menyaksikan atau tak percaya pada ramalan cuaca. Mereka merutuk bahkan mencaci maki hujan yang tak bersalah.

Seungkwan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Tangannya ia ulurkan hingga tetes demi tetes air yang turun dari langit menyentuh kulitnya. Ia menarik tangannya saat dirasa tangannya sudah benar-benar basah.

"Kau bawa payung?" Tanya Chan yang berdiri disebalah Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Ada di dalam tas"

"Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Nanti saja. Hujannya masih terlalu deras"

Chan mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam dan Hanyut dalam kesibukan masing masing. Chan yang memandangi hujan dan Seungkwan yang memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Yak Choi Hansol!" Seru Chan saat melihat teman sekelasnya berlari menerobos hujan menggunakan tas sebagai pelindung kepala.

Yang dipanggil berhenti dan menoleh kearah Chan. "Apa?"

"Aku punya payung. Tunggu sebentar"

Bukannya menunggu, Hansol malah berlari menghampiri Chan.

"Seungkwan-ah mana payungmu?" Tanya Chan seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Seungkwan.

"Huh? Payung?" Seungkwan tampak linglung

"Iya. Payungmu"

"Tunggu sebentar" Seungkwan melepas tasnya, membukanya lalu mengeluarkan payung biru miliknya. "Ini" Seungkwan menyerahkannya pada Chan.

"Ini payungnya Hansol-ah. Milik Boo Seungkwan kelas 2-1" Chan memberikan payung Seungkwan pada Hansol.

"Kalian berdua bagaimana?" Tanya Hansol

"Tenang saja. Aku juga membawa payung. Payungku jauh lebih besar dari payung Seungkwan"

"Ohh baiklah. Kupinjam dulu payungnya"

Chan mengangguk sedangkan di belakangnya Seungkwan menatapnya tak rela. Seungkwan tak kenal dengan orang itu. Bagaimana jika payungnya tak dikembalikan?

"Kenapa payungku? Kenapa bukan payungmu saja?" Tanya Seungkwan, kesal.

"Aku bawa payung Ibuku. Ibuku akan marah jika payungnya tak ada dirumah"

"Bagaimana jika orang itu tak membalikkan payungku?"

"Namanya Hansol. Dia teman sekelasku. Baru pindah seminggu yang lalu"

"Siapapun dia aku tetap saja tak mengenalnya. Aku tak bisa mempercayai orang yang tak ku kenal"

"Percaya saja padaku. Kau mengenalku, Kan? Akan kupastikan payungmu kembali besok"

Seungkwan mendengus. "Kupegang ucapanmu. Awas saja jika payungku tak kembali"

"Iya iya. Ayo kita pulang. Hujannya sudah tak terlalu deras"

Chan mengeluarkan payungnya dari dalam tas lalu membukanya. Mereka berdua menorobos hujan menggunakan payung Chan yang ukurannya lebih besar dari payung Seungkwan.

"Kenapa warna payungmu pelangi seperti ini?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Makanya aku malu meminjamkannya pada Hansol" Chan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yang sudah selesai mencatat boleh pulang"

Semua murid bersorak. Mereka menutup buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. tak peduli sudah selesai atau belum.

"Kalau sudah selesai taruh bukunya di atas meja"

"Yahhh" Teriak murid-murid, kecewa. Mereka mengeluarkan kembali buku mereka dan melanjutkan menulis.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, satu persatu murid maju kedepan dan menaruh bukunya diatas meja. Setiap lima menit sekali, ada satu atau dua murid yang telah selesai dan pulang.

"Ayo sedikit lagi Seungkwan-ah" Yeri menyemangati teman sebangkunya.

"Sebentar lagi ayo" Halla yang duduk didepan mereka ikut menyemangati.

"Selesai!" Seru Seungkwan, girang.

"Yeyyy!" Halla dan Yeri berhigh five

"Aku yang kumpulkan" Halla mengambil buku Seungkwan dan mengumpulkannya ke depan. "Aku duluan. Ibuku sudah menunggu didepan" Halla melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Yeri dan Seungkwan.

"Terimakasih Halla-ya" Seungkwan membalas lambaian tangan Halla.

"Sampai jumpa besok, kawan" Yeri juga membalas lambaian tangan Halla

"Ayo pulang Seungkwan-ah" ajak Yeri

Seungkwan menutup tasnya lalu memakainya. "Kau bilang tadi klub broadcastingmu akan rapat?"

"Yatuhan aku lupa" Yeri menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu aku duluan Seungkwan-ah" Yeri melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok" Seungkwan membalas lambaian tangan Yeri.

Yeri mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berbelok kekanan. Seungkwan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia juga berbelok ke kanan. Ia masih bisa melihat Yeri yang sedang berlari lalu anak itu hilang saat ia berbelok menuju tangga.

Tes

Seungkwan mendongak saat setetes air jatuh dari langit tepat di ujung hidungnya. Seungkwan buru-buru mundur dan detik selanjutnya hujan deras kembali mengguyur seperti kemarin.

"kenapa hujan lagi?! Ramalan cuaca bilang hujan akan turun pada malam hari. Hei, Ini masih sore. Yatuhan kenapa jadwal turun hujannya dipercepat?!" Seungkwan mengomel tak jelas.

"Seungkwan-ah" Seseorang menepuk pundak Seungkwan.

Seungkwan menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Mantel tebal membungkus tubuh Wonwoo dengan sempurna. Kakak kelasnya yang satu ini memang tak suka dingin.

"Kau ada payung?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Payung ya?" Seungkwan berfikir. Di tasnya tak ada payung. Hari ini Seungkwan juga belum ke lokernya jadi tak mungkin payungnya ada disana. tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. "Payungku dipinjam, Hyung"

"Yahh" raut kecewa terpancar jelas dari wajah Wonwoo. "Kalau begitu aku ingin cari pinjaman payung dulu" Wonwoo melenggang pergi.

Seungkwan memandangi hujan yang sudah tak terlalu deras. Seandainya ia tak ikut kelas tambahan dan pulang bersama Chan, dipastikan ia tak akan terjebak hujan. Tapi, Mau bagaimana lagi. Nilai bahasa inggris Seungkwan sudah mendekati nol. Satu-satunya cara adalah belajar lebih giat dengan mengikuti kelas tambahan.

"aku akan menerobos sebelum semakin sore" putus Seungkwan.

Seungkwan mengambil ancang-ancang. Tasnya ia lepas lalu ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya.

"Satu.. dua.. tiga!"

Seungkwan berlari menerobos hujan. Hujan yang mulanya tak terlalu deras kembali deras saat itu juga. Hujan seakan tak memihak padanya.

"Seungkwan-ssi"

Seungkwan berhenti dan menoleh. Hansol berlari menghampirinya dengan kedua tangannya yang digunakan untuk melindungi kepala.

Loh, dimana payung biru milik Seungkwan?

"Payungmu" ucap Hansol saat telah berada di depan Seungkwan.

"Dimana payungku?"

"tunggu sebentar"

Hansol membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan payung biru milik Seungkwan dari dalam tas. Ia membuka payungnya dan memberikannya pada Seungkwan.

"Terimakasih untuk yang kemarin" setelahnya, Hansol berlari menerobos hujan.

"Hansol-ssi!"

"Seungkwan-ah!"

Niat Seungkwan yang ingin mengejar Hansol luntur sudah saat mendengar dua orang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ada Wonwoo dan Minghao yang berlari menghampirinya.

Payung Seungkwan yang hanya cukup menampung dua orang kini dihuni tiga orang sekaligus. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo yang memakai mantel tebal membuat ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar. Pasti ada saja sisi yang tak terlindungi oleh payung. Saking tak muatnya.

"Kau bilang payungmu dipinjam" ucap Wonwoo, sinis.

"Baru saja dikembalikan"

"Kami menumpang sampai halte ya?" Kali ini Minghao yang bersuara

"Kita bertiga memang mau ke halte, kan?" Seungkwan balik bertanya. Minghao hanya tersenyum lebar.

Tepat didepan gerbang, Seungkwan melihat Hansol yang sedang berteduh dibawah salah satu pohon. Seungkwan menyerahkan gagang payangnya pada Minghao dan berlari menghampiri Hansol.

"Bawa saja payungku. Besok jangan lupa kembalikan" Seungkwan setengah berteriak.

Minghao dan Wonwoo mengacungkan jempolnya dan kembali berjalan. Mereka girang sekali. Apalagi Minghao yang sampai memainkankan payungnya lalu setelahnya ia mendapat pukulan dari Wonwoo.

"Hansol-ssi?" Panggil Seungkwan saat sudah berada disebelah Hansol.

"Ohh Seungkwan-ssi" Hansol menatapi sekitar Seungkwan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu "Mana payungmu?"

"Dipakai temanku. Payungku hanya cukup untuk dua orang sedangkan temanku ada dua orang. Jadi aku mengalah saja" jelas Seungkwan. "Percuma saja pakai payung kalau masih terkena hujan"

"Sekarang kau mau kemana? Ke halte?"

"Apa kau juga? Kalau begitu kita ke halte bersama saja"

"Ayo. Hujannya sudah tak sederas tadi"

Hansol menggenggam tangan Seungkwan, menariknya dan mengajaknya berlari menerobos Hujan. Tangan lainnya yang bebas, Hansol gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya. Seungkwan pun begitu.

"Ayo cepat. Hujannya mulai bertambah deras" ucap Hansol

Hansol mengencangkan genggaman tangannya dengan Seungkwan dan mempercepat tempo berlarinya. Sesekali Ia akan menoleh pada Seungkwan lalu keduanya akan tersenyum.

Begini jauh lebih baik daripada harus berdesakan dibawah payung bersama Wonwoo dan Minghao.

.

.

.

.

.

idenya udah mainstrem banget yah berbau hujan hujanan xD

ini terinspirasi dari adegan Kim Soohyun sama IU di producer

ituloh yang Kim Soohyunnya ngasihin payung ke IU hohoho

terakhir, aku mau minta kritik dan sarannya

pujian mulu mahh bosen kan yahh xD

biar aku nulisnya jauh lebih baik lagi hohoho


End file.
